Chimeras
This is the profile for the Chimera from Resistance. Summery The Chimeras are a fierce biological race that made contact with earth millions of years before Mankind discovered them. They are highly advanced parasitic races the infects and mutates their hosts into variations of Chimera strains, all with different means of killing their enemies, they have managed to drive mankind to the brink of extinction, though the pockets of resistance proved to be a great challenge for them. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Daedalus *Angels *Chrysalis Champions *Mother *Satan *Abomination *Executioner *Impaler Military Units Infantry Large *Kraken *Leviathan *Widowmaker *Titan *Marauder *Mother Spinner *Siren *Brawler Special Vehicles *Burrower *Earth Mover *Goliath *Hammer *Stalker Airborne/Aircraft *Carriers *Chimera Dropships *Chimera Battleships **Destroyers **UFOs **Flagships *Chimera Fighters *Hornets *Chimera Shuttles **Cylindrical Ships *Drone |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Shock Dagger * Shock Blade * Shock Spear Ranged weapons * Shock Pistol * Shock Rifle * Shrapnel Launcher * Wire Rifle Explosives * Shock Grenade * Web Mine * SIVA Charge * Scorch Cannon * Shock Cannon * Null Cannon Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Radiation Projectile Territories Chimera Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Not much is known about their homeworld other than they existed millions of years ago around the time of the Dinosaurs where they first established their foothold) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Chimeras * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Chimera are known for laying foundations on planets such as Earth for millions of years, even while dormant, they managed stay active since then. Their home world appears to be far from Earth which is why they created a portal in space and time to traverse the distance of the space. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Chimera are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy at fast speeds) Wormhole Creation (With Chimera tech, they are able to open up larger than planet size wormholes that link their space to the space of their homeworld) Nature: Infestation (With their parasitic forms, they are capable of entering the bodies of their enemies and effectively take control of them) Mutation (Once inside their victims, they cause their hosts to mutate incredibly to become Chimera) Psychic: Telekinetic Blast (Their units such as Hags and Boilers are capable of using psychic blasts to attack their enemies) Hive Mentality (The Chimeras are linked to a mental network, such as with the Angels linking with the lower strains of Chimeras) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: It is unspecified as to how large their civilizations has expanded but it is known that they have colonized or terraformed other planets in their wake. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Chimera's tech which can terraform planets to make it more habitable. Large Building: Leviathans are massively stronger than regular monsters and vehicles as it breaks apart large buildings. Small Building+: Chimera Dropships are classified as aerial support craft which rains down missiles to scour the area and stronger than couple of human aircraft such as VTOL and jets. Small Building: Chimera vehicles or large creatures such as Stalkers, Hammers, Titans and Brawlers have tough durability. Room: Augers are weapons that are strong enough to pierce vehicles and kill the entire crew with 3-4 shots. Wall: Chimera weaponry such as Bullseye Mk I and II which can curve and track their enemies and larger than standard bullets so they do more damage (higher with Bullseye Mk II). Wall-Street: The standard Chimeras Hybrids which have came from regular humans (especially soldiers) are physically stronger than them when it comes to CQC. Durability: Unknown: Largest Chimera structures which are terraforming planets. Large Building: Chimera battleships via size and armored plating. Small Building-Room: Chimeras vehicles (both ground and aerial) and large monsters durability with the former having armor and the latter having tough muscles. Wall: Chimera infantry's standard durability with their ability to heal mid battle and survive multiple gunshot wounds. Speed: FTL+: The Chimera using portals to rip open the fabric of space and time to traverse space in a short amount of time. Subsonic+: Chimera fighters which can match and even outpace several old jet planes in a one-sided dogfight. Subsonic: Chimera Dropships flight speed being slower than the standard fighters. Superhuman+: Chimera battleships which can cross oceans at impressive speeds. Superhuman: Chimera beasts being larger and faster than the regular infantry. Superhuman-Peak Human: Chimera infantry and small beasts movement speed exceeding the speed of an athletic human. Athletic-Normal Human: Chimera ground vehicles which are bulky and slow. Skills Stats The Chimeras skills are their biological alteration as of their crawlers infecting most biological beings to turn them into stronger strains from their natural forms. They are even capable of building large structures despite being a race of parasites, they created energy powered weapons that can easily burned holes in enemies or create levitating carriers with advanced tech. Strengths/Pros They greatest known strength comes from their ability to multiple from how many enemies they managed to infect and spread with their crawlers. They use this to overwhelm their enemies battle lines, they managed to drive mankind to near extinction. Since they are mutated from a normal organic host, they have become physically superior to their victims. Weaknesses/Flaws Their big weakness is that some of their military can be cut off from their hive mentality and become feral and would even turn on others. Other weaknesses involve their performance in different climates, they thrive in sub-zero temperatures where as mildly warmer climate areas would hinder their progress and requires heat packs when moving there. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery PlanetChimera.jpg|The image of the Chimera Homeworld. Hybrids.jpg|The Chimera forces marching across the world to infect all of mankind. Angel.png|The Angels, one of the highest ranks of the Chimera. ChimeranArcitecture.jpg|Despite being a race of infectious creatures, they appear to have architecture of their own. Category:Resistance Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Psionic Category:Sci-Fi